Some Klainely Musical Moments
by cazak95
Summary: Some Klaine moments with some music incorporated. Some laughs, tears and bets.
1. Chapter 1

Baby Penguin?

"He said it looked like I had _gas pains _I felt humiliated the one gay guy I like thinks I look I'm in pain when I'm trying to be sexy" Kurt whined over the phone to Mercedes.

"Aw, Hell to the No. He said what? Show him you're McKinley Videos I'm sure he'd change his mind" Kurt moaned and quickly countered.

"No way am I showing him them…. Wait I'm gonna give him front row seats to one of my performances and he is going to love it. Thanks 'cedes ill talk more later, got to get a emergency Warbler meeting on the go"

"Ok white boy see ya"

"Bye 'cedes" Kurt quickly ended the call then sent a text the Warbler Council.

_Meet in my room for emergency Warblers meeting now DON'T TELL BLAINE!_

10 Minutes later…

"So I called this meeting because the other day during our "sexy" performance" The quotations were met by a giggle from Thad and David and Wes smirking.

"Blaine said I looked like I was in pain because I wasn't really comfortable so I want to show him and you the Warblers exactly how sexy I can be but I need you guys to make sure he doesn't find out and He Must Not Find Out!" the last part mainly to Wes and David because they roomed with him.

The three council members looked at each other and said in unison "Sure"

"You can perform the next meeting on Friday which gives you a couple of days of practice… where are you gonna practice" Wes asked really curious.

"Oh I have somewhere to practice" Kurt said with a slightly smug grin on his features. He already had his song and now just needed the choreography to go with it. He had to go to McKinley and ask the sexiest people he knew. Santana and Brittney!

The Next Day at McKinley….

"SPY" Rachel bellowed causing everyone to flinch. And look to the door to see Kurt dressed out of uniform strolling into the choir room.

"KURTSIE!" Brittney screams from the choir room everyone around her covered their ears. Brittney then jumped on Kurt wrapping her legs around his waist. Kurt a bit amused just hugged the dippy girl.

"Hi Brit" Kurt mumbles from Brittney's shoulder and continued when he let her down. "San, Brit I need your sexy to help me get my sexy on for the Warblers" Santana smirked at Kurt's abruptness whilst most of the glee club looked shocked apart from Brittney who looked happy.

"You think I'm sexy thank you Kurtsie" Brittney blushed and Kurt kissed her cheek affectionately.

The Glee club was still in shock when Santana said "I wondered when you would need some sexy for those prep boys sure we'll help… tell Mr Shue were in the auditorium with Kurt" She shot over her shoulder as she grabbed Kurt free arm and they strolled out of the room.

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION DUDE" Finn screamed out of the class room which was met by an echoing laughter.

2 Hours Later…

"I think you got it down Hummel" Santana cheered from the front of the stage they used props to make the Warbler room so Kurt would look impressive for the Prep boys as she called them.

"Thanks San and tell Brit I said thanks too" he said patting a sleeping Brittney on the head softly as not to wake her.

"No problem, now go get laid by your prep buy and if anyone asks about the choreography give them my number for a private show" she said winking at him. He just rolled his eyes picking up him bag and walking to his car the car park was empty except from his and Santana's car.

He began driving into the Dalton car park and was met by a very worried Blaine running to him and pulling him out of the car.

"Oh my god, I was so worried why didn't you text me or call" Blaine sounded close to being hysterical. Kurt looking perplexed got out his phone showing Blaine it was dead and sighing.

"Calm down I was just at home I told you I was going there after school" Kurt reasoned to Blaine who just showed him his phone. Kurt looked confused until he read the time it was nearly 9 he realised Blaine's and looking sheepish he mumbled. "Lost track of time"

Blaine hugged him and they strolled back into Dalton and went to their respective dorm rooms.

The Next Day…

"This Warbler meeting is called to session- Oh yeas Blaine" Wes started only to be interrupted by Blaine's coughing.

"Kurt's not here yet an-"

"Yes he has produced a performance with this week's theme in mind now Warbler Kurt you may take the stage" Wes said whilst David pressed play on the CD play which emitted a familiar piece of music David, Wes and Thad all smirked when Kurt walked in. Blaine couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kurt was wearing tight leather pants and plain white t-shirt which hugged him perfectly so you could see his toned body.

_Hey over there  
>Please forgive me<br>If I'm coming on too strong_

Kurt strolled into the room pointing at Blaine who was nearly drooling and strutted straight past him to sit on the council table.

_Hate to stare  
>But you're winning<br>And they're playing my favourite song_

__At the word stare Blaine snapped his mouth shut glaring at David and Wes who were smirking. Kurt leaped of the table with the second line and started dancing with the Warblers who looked just as shocked as the supposedly shy Kurt.

_So come here  
>A little closer<br>Wanna whisper in your ear  
>Make It clear<br>little question  
>Wanna know just how you feel<em>

Kurt moved over to Nick Warbler and grabbed his tie pulling his towards the table spinning him around pushing him to sit on the table and strutting away leaving Nick a bit shell shocked.

__

_If I said my heart was beating loud  
>If we could escape the crowd somehow<br>If I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me<em>

Kurt strutted over to Flint walking slowly round him and giving him a wink and pushing him into a vacant seat. He continued around the room wiggling his hips in a way making Blaine have a hard time looking away.

__

_Cause you feel like paradise  
>I need a vacation tonight<br>So if I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me<em>

At the word feel Kurt straddled Jeff and pulled his tie to sing the words right to him before leaping off to another part of the room.

__

_Hey You might think  
>That I'm crazy<br>But I you know I'm just your type  
>I'mma be a little hazy<br>But you just cannot deny_

Kurt then Jumped onto the council table slinking down and laying in front of David who looked amused at Kurt's antics until Kurt turned on the spot both legs beside David leaning dangerously forward to David's lips and kissing him on the cheek when finishing the verse and lifted his leg over David's head and slipped off the table.

__

_There's a spark in between us  
>When we're dancing on the floor<br>I want more  
>Wanna see It<br>So I'm asking you tonight_

He rounded on Thad who looked smug grabbing his arms and dancing very close to Thad who faltered for a second then danced with him. Kurt pushed him back down and spun on the spot.

__

_If I said my heart was beating loud  
>If we could escape the crowd somehow<br>If I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me<em>

__He moved over to where Trent was sat and kneeled in front of him singing the first two lines directly to him then stretched back to see Blaine staring and winked to him over his shoulder.

_Cause you feel like paradise  
>I need a vacation tonight<br>So if I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me<br>_

He strode over to the desk in front of Wes and sat on the edge of the desk for the first few lines then arching his back to look at Wes on the last line.

__

_If I said I want your body  
>Would It Hold It Against Me?<br>_

When he whispered the words to Wes he leaped onto the coffee table for the musical interlude performing various hip thrusting actions and spins getting a large cheer from the boys then kneeling on the table to face Blaine.

_(Yeah)_

_(Ah)_

_(Oh)_

_Gimme something good  
>Don't wanna wait I want It now (na-na-now)<br>Pop It like a hood  
>And show me how you work It out<em>

He moved his hands to either side of Blaine's legs and slowly moved forward with each word nearly meeting Blaine's lips before he leaped away again making the Warbler moan quietly.

__

_(alright)  
>If I said my heart was beating loud<br>If I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me<br>_

He moved round the back of were Blaine was sat and whispered the next lines in his ear causing Blaine to blush a lot before moving to the front and finish his performance whilst dancing to the last few lines making Blaine's eye once again divert to his hips Kurt noticed this and slowly walked to Blaine.

_If I said my heart was beating loud  
>If we could escape the crowd somehow<br>If I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me<em>

_Cause you feel like paradise  
>I need a vacation tonight<br>So if I said I want your body now  
>Would you hold it against me<em>

With the last few lines Kurt straddled Blaine and ran his hands through his hair Blaine's hand immediately moved to Kurt's hip making him unable to move anywhere. Kurt whispered the last line Kurt attached his mouth to Blaine's making the surrounding Warblers gasp. When they broke apart the Boys cheered as Kurt moved to the front to bow.

"So, sexy enough for you" Kurt said with a smug grin plastered on his lips as Blaine's looked at the boy gobsmacked.

"Hell yeah" Jeff and David shouted and the rest of the Warblers cheered. Blaine recovered slightly to look at Kurt who winked at him. That broke Blaine and he strode up to Kurt grabbing his hair and smashing their mouths together enlisting a moan from Kurt who wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist moving them closer together.

"Err…. Meeting adjourned" Wes banged his gavel down and fleeing the room followed by all of the Warblers.

When they broke for air both gasping Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear causing the other boy to shiver. "That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

**Quiet like writing one shots but I find it hard to put all the story into one please review any chapter suggestions are welcome just tell me a song and an episode and I will try my best. Thanks For Reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Coffee Shop Advice

"So how have you been Blaine" Jeremiah and Blaine were in the coffee shop near the where he worked they usually met on Saturdays but Blaine had to meet a friend and rescheduled for Friday.

"I've been great me and Kurt went to the revival theatre to watch RENT last week it was amazing we both sang along to the lyrics and Kurt mouthed most of the words but he didn't even notice so when I told him after he just said "I could act better than them any day" And flounced off I've never laughed so hard in my life" Blaine said and at the started giggling much to Jeremiah's amusement.

"So this Kurt are you two going out?" Blaine chocked on his drink and looked up at his friends smug features shaking his head.

"No were completely platonic he's my best friend and that's what he needs right now" He watched his friends smug grin turning into a very wide smile and he giggled a little bit at Blaine's unconvincing words.

"You Love him don't you" Jeremiah noticing the signs like it was yesterday with his ex Micah. Blaine stuttered and swallowed admitting to defeat he went for the feel sorry for my approach.

"Is it that obvious… well I've liked him since I met him and I don't think he feels the same. And I don't know if I can make the first move cause of his past and I don't want to be too cautions encase I lose him forever one of the Warblers hit on him the other day and I nearly screamed and I never lose my cool."

"You got it bad Blainey boy… real bad well what I say is try to keep your head remember he's your friend first so his happiness come before anyone else's… to see if he likes you back… hmm…. Oh I know you guys like music right sing a Christmas song with him the one baby its cold outside flirt with him and if he flirts back you know he like you" Blaine went through two faces then the "that won't work" face then the "OMG I have to do that" and within seconds he had gotten up and took out his wallet leaving a tip and throwing a thanks over his shoulder and ran out of the shop leaving Jeremiah laughing in the shop to the starts of other customers. He shrugged and told them "He's is love" and started laughing again.

1 Hour later at Dalton…

Blaine stood outside a study room with his boom box he walked in and Kurt didn't see him until he banged the stereo down scaring him. Blaine was scared Kurt would call him out about the Kings Island Christmas gig but he believed it and after he sang the lines missing the ones about kissing out that would be to obvious they sat down finishing the song panting a little Blaine looked at Kurt with a new grin one that would stay there because he knew Kurt liked him. When he left the room he hid behind the door.

"Someone special" Kurt's teacher Mr Shue spoke.

"No just a friend" Blaine's heart sank "But on the upside I'm in love with him and he's actually gay I call that progress" Blaine heart did a back flip as he ran back to his dorm jumping on David and screaming "he loves me he loves me" before David dropped him on his bed.

"Who Jeremiah cause he's a bit too old for you dude" David a little bit shocked by being jumped on said.

"No Kurt... Kurt said he loves me not to me he was talking to someone else but he said it" Blaine still a little hyper from this revelation but looked shocked when Wes started to laugh.

"We could have told you that dummy but we didn't know you liked him" Wes smirking as he said it.

"Right we need an emergency meeting but Kurt can't know next Monday I'm going to serenade him in song and the Warblers are going to help me out" Blaine said a little too fast running to his iPod and going through his love songs before he played one.

"Nice choice we could work that we'll meet in an hour ok try and distract Kurt" Wes said going into head Warbler mode.

Blaine's phone went off and he smirked. "No need he's going shopping with a teacher from his old school and won't be back till late he said. I'll mass text the Warblers to meet in the choir room now"

The Next Monday…

Kurt was in the study room surrounded by other students when the Warblers strolled in providing the backing for a familiar tune Kurt immediately got suspicious because no one had told him about this and his heart stopped when Blaine Started singing and walking straight too him

_So she said what's the problem baby  
>What's the problem I don't know<br>Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
>Think about it every time<br>I think about it  
>Can't stop thinking 'bout it<br>_

Blaine walked to Kurt singing to him and walked inat the last line he jumped onto the table spinning around.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
>Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)<br>Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love__  
><em>

He spun on the table still looking at Kurt and Jumped in front of him.

_Come on, come on  
>Turn a little faster<br>Come on, come on  
>The world will follow after<br>Come on, come on  
>Cause everybody's after love<em>

So I said I'm a snowball running  
>Running down into the spring that's coming all this love<br>Melting under blue skies  
>Belting out sunlight<br>Shimmering love

Blaine started to dance around the room still looking at Kurt. The warblers were spreading out amongst the students sitting and standing where possible all smiling like crazy.

_Well baby I surrender  
>To the strawberry ice cream<br>Never ever end of all this love  
>Well I didn't mean to do it<br>But there's no escaping your love  
><em>

Ate the word ice cream Jeff walked in front of him with an Ice cream cone in offering and gave it to a stunned Kurt who snapped out of his shock and started to eat the ice cream.

_These lines of lightning  
>Mean we're never alone,<br>Never alone, no, no  
><em>

Blaine Smirking at the Ice cream Jumped again onto the table Belting out the lines.

_Come on, Come on  
>Move a little closer<br>Come on, Come on  
>I want to hear you whisper<br>Come on, Come on  
>Settle down inside my love<br>_

Blaine stood and walked around to the back of Kurt singing the lines quietly too him.

_Come on, come on  
>Jump a little higher<br>Come on, come on  
>If you feel a little lighter<br>Come on, come on  
>We were once<br>Upon a time in love _

Blaine then Ran round the room and jumped on the couch opposite Kurt singing to him still.

We're accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love<p>

_[x7]__  
><em>

Blaine and the Warblers took it in turns singing the line but all of them were either looking at Kurt or Blaine and smiling at them.

_Accidentally_

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,<br>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
>Accidentally<p>

_[x2]__  
><em>

Blaine Jumped from the couch to the table in style and knelt down singing to Kurt and holing his hands after Jeff had stolen the ice cream back.

_Come on, come on  
>Spin a little tighter<br>Come on, come on  
>And the world's a little brighter<br>Come on, come on  
>Just get yourself inside her<em>

Love ...I'm in love

Blaine leaned forward towards Kurt who did the same and kissed this was followed by wolf whistling and cat calls which made them break apart.

"So Kurt will you be my boyfriend" Blaine asked a shell shocked Kurt.

"Yes of course I will… Oh dam now I have to get my boyfriend a present" Kurt said a cheeky grin on his lips which were soon covered by Blaine's. Meanwhile Wes and David both took picture without the boy noticing texting them to McKinley with a message that read.

_Their accidentally in love! _

Kurt's Pocket started to vibrate violently and they broke apart. Kurt read the message and looked at the picture Kurt then turned around looking very scary and screamed at Wes.

"That's it Wes I'm sending that photo of you and your Gavel to everyone you know!"

**This is what i thought the warblers would aound like just take out the spaces!**

http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =hukUYhdmxZo&feature=related


	3. Chapter 3

Boys, Boys, Boys!

"What are you going to sing in the audition" Blaine asked Kurt who was just about to perform. Kurt hadn't told anyone about his audition from McKinley and he choose a song from his favourite artist he wore a smug grin because he was going to perform to the Warblers. He knew they were all about the uniform but he wanted them to know they can have fun sometimes and he needed them to know he was not just going to sway in the back ground.

"Well I think I leave it as a surprise" He said still smirking. Blaine was worried that Kurt was being over confident about winning the solo as they walked in but Kurt soon cleared that up.

"Warbler Kurt you have the floor" Wes said with a tap of his gavel.

"Well Warbles thank you for letting me audition for a solo at such short notice. But what I want to show you today is that you don't always have to do a 2 shuffle step for a dance routine." Kurt spoke and then turned t his iPod hitting play.

_Hey there sugar baby  
>Saw you twice at the pop show<br>You take just like glitter  
>Mixed with rock and roll<br>I like you a lot lot  
>Think you're really hot hot<br>_

Kurt started singing and dancing in time to the music when he sang the last two lines he looked at Blaine and winked. Blaine stunned for a second started to smirk at Kurt and his music choice and nearly fell of his seat when Kurt winked.

_I know you think you're special  
>When we dance real crazy<br>Glam-aphonic, electronic, disco baby  
>I like you a lot lot<br>All we want is hot hot  
><em>

Kurt spun and whilst singing did a one handed and stand on the coffee table jumping off and spinning to land. The Boys were gobsmacked even Blaine didn't know Kurt was a Cheerio and was stunned by his acrobatics.

_Boys boys boys  
>We like boys in cars<br>Boys boys boys  
>Buy us drinks in bars<br>Boys boys boys  
>With Hairspray and denim<br>Boys boys boys  
>We love them!<br>We love them!  
><em>

Every time Kurt said Boys he pointed to a Warbler and as soon as he pointer to David he smirked doing a back flip over to him who smiled back and started to copy Kurt's moves. The Kurt pointed to Jeff who did the same

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh<em>

_Baby is a bad boy  
>With some retro sneakers<br>Let's go see The Killers  
>And make out in the bleachers<br>I like you a lot lot  
>Think you're really hot hot<br>_

Kurt then Got Nick and Thad to stand and dance as well and all 5 were in complete sync whilst moving to the beat.

_Boys boys boys  
>We like boys in cars<br>Boys boys boys  
>Buy us drinks in bars<br>Boys boys boys  
>With hairspray and denim<br>Boys boys boys  
>We love them!<br>We love them!_

Nick and Thad moved to one end of the table and David Jeff and Kurt to another Kurt still singing was picked up by the two boys and spun through the air to be caught by the others. The Warblers gasped at this and the boys merely smirked to them.

_I'm not loose, I like to party  
>Let's get lost in your Ferrari<br>Not psychotic or dramatic  
>I like boys and that is that<br>Love it when you call me legs  
>In the morning buy me eggs<br>Watch your heart when we're together  
>Boys like you love me forever<br>_

Kurt then danced on the table and jumped off on the last line in front of Blaine and kissed him on the cheek Blaine then turned a lovely shade of pink as he tried to hide his blush.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh<em>

_Boys boys boys  
>We like boys in cars<br>Boys boys boys  
>Buy us drinks in bars<br>Boys boys boys  
>Hairspray and denim<br>Boys boys boys  
>We love them!<br>We love them!_

The last chorus was sung in harmony by all of the Warblers. Wes smiled at the end and got up clapping followed by all of the Warblers and a very pink Blaine got up last. Kurt sat next to him smiling as the next two auditions performed it was Nick then Jeff and Kurt and some others buys helped them with the backing for the song.

When they were finished they were all lead out laughing and smiling at each other. When Blaine walked in Nick and Jeff were nervous and Kurt was excite just hoping the Warblers wanted to put dance into their performance.

"Nick, Jeff congratulations' you're moving on and Kurt they want to see you too about choreography for sectionals" Blaine smiled at Kurt and all three made their way into the room. Kurt's sleeve was pulled back and he stumbled into Blaine's arms. Blaine just smirked as Kurt straightened himself out.

"So you think _I'm really Hot, Hot" _he sang to Kurt who laughed and patted Blaine's arm and said.

"Don't let it go to your head" and he strutted out of the room turning to Blaine "Are you coming hot stuff" and laughed at Blaine's expression walking into the room.

Blaine stood for a second before walking behind Kurt into the room they stood closer than usual as they talked about leads and dance routines Kurt was buzzing with excitement. When the meeting was adjourned Blaine turned to Kurt and kissed him soundly Kurt squeaked in surprise and then melted into the kiss the Warbler quickly disappeared when the boys arms snaked around each other.

**I think I'll leave that at the Kliss! **


	4. Chapter 4

My First Kiss…

_OMG we have to sing my first kiss I don't think I can do this_

**You can I know you can just have courage :)**

_You're right I'll be fine just freaking out a little bit thanks though :)_

**Have you seen him today?**

_Err yeah he said something to me…_

**What did he say?**

_He said if I told anyone he would….. Kill me_

**HE SAID WHAT? Do I need to go to your school?**

_Calm down it's an empty threat it just scared me a little I'm ok though :)_

**I don't think it is he uses violence all the time Kurt I don't think it's safe for you there you need to tell someone and get him suspended**

_I can't just out him to the school it's not fair_

**Him threatening YOUR LIFE isn't fair Kurt he had this coming to him you do it or I'll get Mercedes to do it you said she's the school gossip**

_Ok… I'm going to tell Glee Club now thanks Blaine :)_

**It's fine still on for coffee tonight :)**

_Yeah Lima bean at 5 ok we've got practice :)_

**See you there ;)**

Kurt was sat in the choir room after Mr Schue told them what song they would be singing this week Kurt froze and started to text Blaine when he looked up every one was looking at him it seemed that they had been trying to get his attention.

"Sorry what" Kurt said looking at the concerned faces of his friends and teacher.

"Are you ok dude" Finn said looking slightly scared of his almost step brother.

"I don't think I can sing the song in front of the school" _or Karofsky_ he added in his head.

"Why is that Kurt" Mr Schue stated probably thinking Kurt didn't like the song.

"Something happened to me last week and I…. Karofsky….. He err… He kissed me" The stunned silence that followed was broken by a furious looking Karofsky marching through the students and grabbing Kurt slamming him into wall and punching him it was two sickening crack that made Finn, Puck and Sam pulled him off and restrain him Finn letting go of him to punch him in the face. Kurt was lying on the floor coughing loudly and the girls collectively gasped when he moved his had to see blood in his hands. Mr Schue snapped out of his shock and shouted orders at the Glee Club.

"Puck and Sam take him to Principle Figgins. Girls one of you call an ambulance. Finn can you call Burt or you mother. Kurt is anything but your ribs hurting."

"My leg" as Kurt said it he looked down and blanched he landed he must have knocked his leg more it was at an odd angle. Mr Schue was talking but Kurt's lungs were heavy and he just noticed he head was hurting.

"My head hurts… my phone I need Blaine" The girls looked confused and just handed him his phone he gave a pained smile as he took the phone from Mercedes. He found Blaine's text was still up and clicked call it took two rings to answer.

"Hi Kurt is everything ok" Kurt could hear Wes telling him to put his phone away and smiled a bit.

"Karofsky beat me up can you come here I know you're in Warbler practice" At that Rachel grabbed the phone off Kurt who couldn't really protest.

"Who are you and how do you know Kurt?" Rachel demanded to the phone. The girls looked furious and Finn looked deadly because Kurt had started crying as soon as the phone was out of his hands.

"Who are you? Where's Kurt? Is he ok? What did Karofsky do to him?" Rachel didn't seem bothered by the panic in the Warblers voice but didn't get to answer because Finn took the phone from her and spoke to the panicking Warbler.

"Hey Blaine Dude its Finn. Kurt's in pretty bad shape can you get over here or talk to him I think he needs you I'll put him back on" Finn passed a crying Kurt the phone.

"Blaine it hurts and my chest is on fire" At his words anyone who heard him sobbing their hearts must have broken at the usual confident boy crying about pain.

"Kurt I'm going to be right there Wes and David too they won't let me drive you'll be ok alright I promise you you'll be fin and I'll be there soon ok I promise you'll be fine just calm down ok you might hurt yourself more if you panic" Blaine said he hear the phone change hands and David's voice spoke calming him.

"Hey Kurt it's David I did a first aid course a while back can you tell me what hurts and if you heard anything snapping and are you coughing up blood and how much it is" Kurt told him where it hurt and what had snapped and the blood in his mouth and he told him about his head.

"How big is the cut on your head if it's bigger than your thumb leave it and if it's smaller try and soak up the blood with a towel or something" Kurt checked and used a glove for the back of his head.

"David put the phone on speaker please I need Blaine" David obliged and Kurt calmed when he heard Blaine's voice even if he was in hysteric's and shouting at Wes for going slow.

"Blaine stop yelling at Wes I'm sure he's breaching the speed limit as we spe-"Kurt started violently coughing making the glee club panic as it would be another 5 minuets' for the Ambulance to get there. Kurt put his phone on speaker so his glee club could relax a little.

"Kurt are you still there? Are you still coughing up blood" David asked the glee club looked at Kurt expectantly.

"Yeah more than before that's not good is it" Kurt's words were quiet and Blaine was still shouting for Wes to hurry up and suddenly stopped.

"Kurt were here were following Blaine be there soon okay" David hung up but seconds later Blaine's voice was heard through the building.

"KURT" Blaine ran through the door straight to Kurt moving him up so his back was more supported. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it as David grabbed a first aid kit from the office and sorted Kurt's head out. Kurt's mumbled something like ruining my hair and Blaine chuckled a little which made Kurt smile a little.

"Oh my god Kurt, what happened" He turned to the glee club who looked still shocked by the boy entrance but even more so by David's calm attitude.

"Well Kurt said that Karofsky kissed him then Karofsky just came out of nowhere then… He…. And Kurt's ribs… cracked" Blaine started crying when Mercedes told him the story he turned to Kurt and kissed his temple.

"I shouldn't have told you to tell them this is my fault I'm so sorry Kurt I should have just told a teacher or someone but now your hurt and it's my fault" Kurt started to shake his head but he went dizzy and David noticed.

"Kurt stay awake ok you can't fall asleep right just what keeps you awake" Kurt looked to Blaine who was still crying and looking lost.

"Sing please" Blaine nodded and sung the first thing that came into his head.

_We might kiss when we are alone  
>When nobody's watching<br>We might take it home_

David and Wes started to harmonize to Blaine singing and Mercedes started to cry more because Kurt had found someone to sing to him.

_We might make out when nobody's there  
>It's not that we're scared<br>It's just that it's delicate  
><em>

Kurt smiled at the words and Blaine looked at him and smiled too. Wes and David shared a look and moved away a bit.

_So why'd you fill my sorrows  
>With the words you've borrowed<br>From the only place you've known  
>And why'd ya sing Hallelujah<br>If it means nothing to you  
>Why'd you sing with me at all?<em>

Blaine was still looking at Kurt who was crying again so he wiped his eyes with his thumb and caressed his cheek.

_We might live like never before  
>When there's nothing to give<br>Well how can we ask for more  
>We might make love in some sacred place<br>The look on your face is delicate_

Kurt blushed at the word and Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and finished the song. The sound of sirens filled the air and Blaine looked to Kurt who was slowly closing his eyes.

"Kurt you have to stay awake for a little longer. Then you can sleep okay. Just stay awake please for me" Kurt nodded and leaned forward into Blaine to kiss him. Blaine could taste Kurt's blood and something else which was completely Kurt. Blaine broke the kiss Kurt's eyes flickered open and he spoke quietly

"Thank you" Blaine was pulled away from Kurt by David and Wes. David took Blaine away to the car whilst Wes asked what hospital they were going to and followed the boys out of the room.

They waited for the ambulance to head off before they started the car. Blaine way drumming on the dashboard which was irritating to say the least but his boyfriend/friend was just taken to hospital so he must have been panicking which they knew from experience was not a nice Blaine to be around.

When they arrived at the hospital Blaine leaped from the car and raced inside before Wes had even parked much to their annoyance David followed suit and raced after Blaine. When Blaine got in the hospital he ran to the front desk asking where Kurt was and running the way she pointed. David couldn't see Blaine so he asked the Desk who pointed the way to where Blaine had run he followed after him. Wes then walked in only to be pointed in the direction of his friends and the woman shouted after him "If there's anymore I'll be sure to point them in the right direction".

What she didn't expect was an entire glee club racing up to her but she just pointed to a vanishing Wes rounding a corner. They all ran to him Wes hearing this waited for them and nearly got bowled over they all walked to Kurt's room only to find David stood in a slightly open doorway motioning for them to look.

Blaine was curled up into Kurt's side and Kurt was playing with Blaine's hair and kissing his forehead. When the group decided to walk in they both looked up and then continued what they were doing. The group moved into the room and Mercedes wandered to Kurt's side and squeezed his arm.

"Hey it's better than it looked. I have 2 broken ribs and they squeezed my lungs when they broke hence the blood. And my legs fractured but it's a clean break they heal easier and I have a mild concussion. I also have a curly hair hobbit attached to me there's not much I can do about that though" The rest of them laughed whilst Blaine looked mock hurt and David and Wes were on the floor laughing which didn't amuse Blaine in the slightest.

"Oh and guys this is my boyfriend Blaine" Blaine smiled at Kurt and waved at Kurt's friends whilst he looked at Wes and David who had smirks on their faces and elbowed each other.

"We knew you liked him!" Wes and David chorused Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine everyone wolf whistled and the burst out laughing.

**Leave it with that lovely bit of fluff!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hold Your Hand

"Should we be doing this won't we get into trouble" Blaine asked the two council members.

"Only if we get caught and we won't we have ninja Wes over here" David joked to an unimpressed Wes.

"Ha ha you know I can run quicker than either of you I could shout and run but no I had to be friends with you too" Wes whined whilst Blaine and David smiled to themselves knowing that Wes was only joking but the look on his face made them question momentarily.

"Hey do you think we should talk to Kurt again he was crying in the Library today again. When I walked over to him he said something like hay fever and walked off" A tall gangly boy said to a tiny brunette with a hideous sweater. Blaine was trying to lay low in the teacher's staff room because if anyone went in there it would be game over for the three boys.

"I think we should wait until he comes to us he has to eventually" The brunette said.

"But that's the thing Rachel he won't come to us he doesn't go to anyone with his problems and this is just too hard for him to deal with on his own we need to go to him and try and make him feel better" A black girl walked in with three cheerleaders walking behind her and an Asian couple walking next to a guy in a wheel chair.

"I wish we could do something to help his dad I feel so frustrated that we can't help at all" another kid walked in this one made Blaine feel kind of scared he was very built and reminded him of the bullies at his old school.

They all stopped talking when a brunette walked in Blaine couldn't help but feel sorry for him his eyes were puffy like he'd been crying and he sat away from everyone. The room remained silent until a teacher walked in and started talking but Blaine kept his eyes on the boy who must have been Kurt from the way the others were talking earlier. The boy got up and walked to the front of the room next to the teacher.

"Mr Schue if I may" His voice made Blaine melt it was high and all Blaine could think about was how angelic he looked and sounded.

Kurt started talking about his farther and thanking his friends for their queries from what he picked up something had happened to his father and it wasn't getting better at these words him and David both looked to Wes who looked like he wanted to help him. Wes father passed away a year ago when a bad car accident landed him in a coma and when he got out of it he just never recovered. Wes' mother died a mother later from grief but Wes was the baby of the family and his older sibling that lived with his got custody and let him live where he wanted Wes was broken after those months and David and Blaine had to help him recover. Kurt then talked about his mother's funeral and all three of them looked like they wanted to cry like many of the New Directions.

_I'll tell you something_  
><em>I think you'll understand<em>  
><em>When I'll say that something<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>

_Oh please, say to me_  
><em>You'll let me be your man<em>  
><em>And please, say to me<em>  
><em>You'll let me hold your hand<em>  
><em>I'll let me hold your hand<em>  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>

He finished by singing a beautiful rendition of _I Want To Hold Your Hand _The Beatles classic was slow and full of raw emotion all three boys were tearing up after and so were the Glee club and Kurt.

"Can you guys leave me for a while I just want to be alone for a while" Kurt asked going back to his seat the club nodded and walked out of the different exits to the room the band following closing the door behind them leaving Kurt. He got up and walked to the office they were hiding in.

"You can come out now they're gone" Kurt said looking at their rubbish attempts at hiding. Blaine got up and fell over David's feet landing face first in front of Kurt who chuckled at the boys and held out a hand for Blaine. Blaine pulled himself up with Kurt's help and smiled shaking his hand making Kurt chuckle again.

"Hi I'm Blaine err we got lost on the way t-"Blaine started but Kurt cut in.

"You're from that Prep school. Aren't you, so why would you want to come here unless you were checking out the competition I'm Guessing you are Warblers." Blaine floundered for a minute before he realised he was still holding his hand Blaine looked at the boy who was smiling a little but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah that's sort of why we're here… Guys the gigs up we might as well tell him the truth we could have been beaten up for this at least we might get out alive" Blaine made Kurt chuckle again and flashed his a grin Blaine could see the colour of his eyes become more pronounced when he smiled more. He felt Kurt's hand slackening but he only squeezed it more Kurt looked confused at the boy and then let his gaze meet the other two.

"We couldn't help overhearing your situation and I know what you're going through you can't shut your friends out ok I did that and it took these battering my door down so I didn't do anything stupid" Wes' had never openly told anyone about what he had tried to do but this kid really needed someone. Anyone.

"Thanks for the concern but I'll be fine. I'll walk you guys out so the Glee club don't beat you up for spying" Kurt walked over and grabbed his bag.

Kurt walked with the three boys near the closest exit and he stopped when he saw Karofsky and some jocks even with his father's current the bullies still pushed him around. Blaine sensed this knowing from experience about the social ladders. He squeezed Kurt's arm and motioned for him to follow David and Wes instinctively made a wall in front of Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey homo are these your boyfriends" Karofsky jived and Blaine's grip tightened. The four walked towards them trying to be intimidating.

"You listening Hummel why are you bringing more homo's into this school you know how we deal with you gay's" Karofsky was just pushing to get a reaction but stopped walking towards them when David and Wes moved forwards blocking their path.

"Oh I see now you got some fancy prep boy bodyguards to safe you cause you can't fight like a real man huh" Blaine's grip was getting quiet uncomfortable on Kurt and the jives were getting to him too. Kurt put a hand on Blaine to remove the hand Blaine obliged and calmed a bit at Kurt's touch.

Kurt moved in front of David and Wes who were trying to move in front of him again. "What's your problem Karofsky can't you just leave me alone for one week while I'm having the worst week of my life" Kurt nearly shouted the last part and was getting worked up pretty quickly Blaine guessed that all his compressed emotions were being vented on Karofsky.

"Hey calm down lady lips" Kurt had gotten used to the slurs and everything else but he was getting pissed really quickly using his newly found adrenaline he pushed Karofsky back sending him falling into his team mates who held him up. Blaine moved in front of Kurt to protect him and Karofsky saw red grabbing the first person he saw which happened to be Blaine and smashing him against the locker. Kurt was staring daggers at Karofsky who sensed this and turned in time to Kurt grabbing Karofsky and throwing him into the lockers opposite much to everyone's disbelief because Kurt was tiny. Karofsky met the lockers with a deafening crash and cried out the two jocks that were with him took one look at Kurt and caught his murderous gaze which sent them running down the hall.

"Oh my god, are you ok Blaine" Kurt moved over gaze softening at the boys eyes and started touching his shoulders to check for bruises.

"Yeah I'm fine. Wow Kurt your scary pissed. Remind me never to get on your bad side" Wes and David cracked up and Kurt soon followed with Blaine watching as Karofsky sulked away carrying a bruised ego.

The four boys made their way outside talking about glee and random stuff until they came to a black SUV David and Wes got in and waited for Blaine.

"Hey I was wondering would you like to exchange numbers because I'm a great listener and if the bullying thing happens again I got your back. Actually thinking about it I think you could handle yourself with the right motivation." This made Kurt laugh a tinkling laugh that made Blaine melt. Kurt nodded taking out his phone giving it to Blaine and Blaine did the same. Blaine got in the car and Kurt started walking away back into the building.

"Hey Kurt" David yelled before Kurt was out of ear shot Kurt jogged back up to them.

"Do you know a mechanics numbers because my baby won't start" Kurt immediately looked smug to the other boys surprise and shouter at Wes to pop the hood. Wes did so looking shocked as Kurt rolled his sleeves and pushed the hood up and grabbed the leaver to hold it without even glancing.

"What are you doing" David sounded panicky so Kurt put them out of their misery and stated loudly. "I learnt how to fix a car when I was eight and I can rebuild and engine from scratch I know what I'm doing but… there that should do it" Kurt gave Wes a thumbs up to start the engine caught straight away to the surprise of the three Dalton boy's. Kurt put the hood down and wiped his hands on a tissue and looked at the gobsmacked boys.

"Way to break the stereotype" Blaine shouted with a grin. Kurt looked confused and it clicked.

"Wait you're gay"

"Yeah… that's why I said I'd help you with the bullies I've been through it and it wasn't fun seriously call if you need me" the boys got back in there seated winding down the windows and Wes and David shouted in unison.

"Bye, Kurt"

"See you later Kurt" Blaine said and Kurt just waved them off not saying a word.

**So I know there was no kiss but you've got to appreciate Angry!Kurt and Mechanic!Kurt are both awesome! **


	6. Chapter 6

Lightning

Kurt had enjoyed his first months as a Warbler and regional's was a week away the council was stressed as they had just received a letter from the song board.

"Guys listen up, we have been informed by the song board who are in charge of regional's that its compulsory to do a duet-" Wes began and then chaos ensued.

"What"

"How can we pull of a duet?"

"WERE DOOMED"

"This is a great idea"

Everyone turned to look at Kurt who was beaming. He suddenly looked smaller when a few glares where cast his way. Blaine sat next to him looking thoughtful and a goofy smile lit up his face with a little chuckle. Blaine snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Kurt's questioning look on his face. He blushed and looked away. Everyone looked at them exasperated they were still waiting for the pair of them to get there acts together and admit they love each other the longing looks and blushed cheeks were getting on the nerves on all 16 members of the warblers.

"Anyway" Wes picked up again after the momentary lap of silence "we were thinking over the last performances we've done and the ones you have done of campus and we noticed two of you have already done a duet and you both had great chemistry" a shocked look from the Warblers met him they would have told each other if they had done duets they were a close group of friends.

"Wait who?" Trent asked curiously.

"Well Kurt and Blaine they sang "Baby It's Cold Outside" in the junior commons room at Christmas" Wes announced receiving smirks off of the Warblers and shocked looks from the two mentioned.

"B...B….But how?" Kurt asked stumbling on his words. Giving Blaine a sideways glance and seeing the same look of confusion made him feel confused that Blaine wouldn't just sing a very flirty duet and tell his friends.

"Well we just happened to be looking for Blaine and heard you talking about the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular which hasn't been on for 4 years now and heard the duet" Wes announced getting confused looks of the warblers and Kurt and a shy looking Blaine.

"Wait then why did you need to practice" Kurt looked over to Blaine.

"Ah. Well. The thing is I… I… I didn't" Blaine started off quietly then whispered the last sentence. But Kurt sitting not 1 foot away heard him still looking confused.

"Right duet Wes and I spent last night coming up with a song that wasn't originally a duet but we turned it into one… Here's the sheet music." David handed out the music when the warblers got close to him and made a formation in the room and giving the last two sheets to the leads who were still on the couch but got up after the others. They both got wide eyed at the lyrics and were about to speak up when the back ground vocals kicked in.

Blaine started like illustrated on the sheet.

_Your in control_  
><em>Pressing pause on my heartbeat<em>  
><em>Someone stole all the air<em>  
><em>So I can't speak now<em>  
><em>I know the chase is on<em>  
><em>I feel as though<em>  
><em>My time has come<em>

Kurt took over glancing at Blaine.

_How many times do I fly_  
><em>Through your head space<em>  
><em>Now it's speeding away<em>  
><em>From a safe place<em>

_Yeah your skin_  
><em>Your touch the kiss<em>  
><em>The rush too much<em>  
><em>And here it comes<em>

Kurt turned to Blaine and they both sang.

_When your lips touch mine_  
><em>It's the kiss of life<em>  
><em>I know I know<em>  
><em>That it's a little bit frightening<em>  
><em>We might as well be playing<em>  
><em>With lightning<em>

_We touch like_  
><em>Like it's our first time<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>I know that it's a little bit frightening<em>  
><em>We might as well be playing<em>  
><em>With lightning now<em>

_Oh oh_  
><em>Oh oh<em>

Kurt could see Blaine blushing and suddenly it hit him Blaine wanted to sing a _duet_ with _him _at Christmas not practice he wanted to _flirt_. He _wanted_ Kurt. Well Kurt was going to show him that the feelings were defiantly mutual. Kurt took over and moved towards Blaine not looking at the Lyrics.

_Just you and me and the_  
><em>Coats in the back room<em>  
><em>Learning things they don't<em>  
><em>Teach in the classroom<em>

_Now, your here_  
><em>And feel the fear<em>  
><em>But everything is all so clear<em>

Blaine was seeing a glint in Kurt's eye as he stalked towards him. It was almost like he was singing at him. Wait. He was _singing _to him. Blaine in a flurry threw the Lyrics away knowing the song he was a big One Direction fan walked towards Kurt and grabbed his hand.

_I've been addicted to you_  
><em>Since it first hit<em>  
><em>Out of control like a surge of electric<em>

Kurt smirked and joined Blaine in the next verse and pulling him close much to the tenors surprise.

_Yeah, your skin_  
><em>Your touch the kiss<em>  
><em>The rush too much<em>  
><em>And here it comes<em>

_When your lips touch mine_  
><em>It's the kiss of life<em>  
><em>I know, I know<em>  
><em>That it's a little bit frightening<em>  
><em>We might aswell be playing<em>  
><em>With lightning<em>

_We touch like_  
><em>Like it's our first time<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>I know it's a little bit frightening<em>  
><em>We might as well be playing<em>  
><em>With lightning now<em>

_Oh oh_  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>

_Your skin, your touch_  
><em>The kiss, to rush<em>  
><em>Your skin, your touch<em>  
><em>To kiss, to rush<em>  
><em>Your skin, your touch<em>  
><em>To kiss, to rush<em>  
><em>The rush, the rush<em>  
><em>The rush, the rush<em>

_When your lips touch mine_  
><em>It's the kiss of life<em>  
><em>I know, I know<em>  
><em>That it's a little bit frightening<em>  
><em>We might aswell be playing<em>  
><em>With lightning<em>

_When your lips touch mine_  
><em>Like it's our first time<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>I know it's a little bit frightening<em>  
><em>We might as wel be playing<em>  
><em>With lightning now<em>

_Oh oh_  
><em>Oh oh<em>

The last lines were whispered between them as they moved forwards in perfect sink to kiss. The others were smiling and silently cheering to one another as they left the room. Kurt pulled away first smiling as Blaine whined at the loss. Blaine laughed and then kissed him after Kurt said.

"So the song was kind of relevant don't you think"

**Love the song and I really want Klaine to sing this it would be great.**


	7. Chapter 7

I Need a Hero

This is based off Ella Mae Bowen's version of this song. This is a request but the version of the song is amazing.

The choir room was settling down after the Christmas break. A lot happened in those 2 weeks off Karofsky had official "come out" with some help from Kurt and Blaine and was soon followed by Santana publicly serenading Brittney. But Kurt was still holding out for his Prince charming or to be more accurate Blaine Anderson.

"Hey guys glad to see you all back now I'm going to start this week's lesson off with your assignment… confessions" He walked up to the white scribbling down the word. "This week I want each of you to make a personal statement through song now it could be anything like "I am the Greatest Star" which I think Rachel will probably singing" Everyone laughed at this but Rachael just held her head high as if to say 'well I am'.

"Right now I would like Kurt to perform tomorrow if you would and I have a great song I'd like you to restyle" everyone accept from Rachael looked shift at this but Kurt remained oblivious and walked to the front as everyone else started to work on song choices. Kurt was surprised at the song choice but after reading the lyrics he began to realise that the song fit him perfectly even if it made him sound desperate. After a few hours of practicing at home he waited for his daily text from Blaine but as his farther shouted him for dinner he began to get worried so he text Blaine only to get a short reply of

_so so sorry Kurt I've got two papers to write for tomorrow I'll talk to you then :) – B_

Kurt sighed and when he went to bed that night he felt a little lonelier than he had for a while without Blaine's texting.

School the next day was abuzz with excitement everyone from Glee had come up to him to say they were excited about his performance. Kurt was slightly bemused by his class mate's actions. When Glee finally came around the choir room was full of excited singers. Mr Schuster walked in giving a thumbs to everyone as Kurt strolled in.

"Right then guys if Kurt is ready without further ado" Mr Schuster motioned to the front and Kurt got up and stood swaying as the intro started.

_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?__  
><em>_Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?__  
><em>_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?__  
><em>_Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_

Kurt started softly not noticing someone entering the back of the room.

_I need a hero, I'm holding out for at hero 'till the end of the night__  
><em>_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast__  
><em>_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight__  
><em>_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light_  
><em>He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon<em>_  
><em>_And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life_

Another voice joined him and made him turn to see Blaine walk to him from the door. Blaine's face was beaming and looking at Kurt with an emotion that Kurt had only seen glimpses of on the other boy.

_Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy_  
><em>Somewhere just beyond my reach<em>_  
><em>_There's someone reaching back for me__  
><em>_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat__  
><em>_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night__  
><em>_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast__  
><em>_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight__  
><em>_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light__  
><em>_He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon__  
><em>_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero, I'm holding out for at hero 'till the the end of the night_

Blaine took Kurt's hand and stroked his knuckles gently. Kurt's mind was going into overdrive and after months of mixed signals Blaine was singing this song with him and looking at him like he was the most important thing in the world. Kurt was sure he had an identical look on his face at that moment.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above__  
><em>_Out where the lightning splits the sea__  
><em>_I could swear there is someone somewhere, watching me__  
><em>_Through the wind and the chill and the rain and the storm and the flood__  
><em>_I can feel his approach, like a fire in my blood_

Blaine moved his hand from Kurt's hand to rest on his hip as if to get his point across. Kurt shifted forward and he hadn't noticed that the gap between them had been slowly decreasing.

_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night__  
><em>_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast__  
><em>_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight__  
><em>_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light__  
><em>_He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon__  
><em>_And he's gotta be larger than life__  
><em>_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night__  
><em>_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast__  
><em>_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight__  
><em>_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light__  
><em>_He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon__  
><em>_And he's gotta be larger than life__  
><em>_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night _

"Do you want me to be your hero" Blaine whispered to Kurt their lips barely apart.

Kurt chuckled. "You already are Blaine" and with that he leaned the rest of the way and captured Blaine's lips. Kurt couldn't believe how romantic his first 'real' kiss would be. The two got lost together in the moment in the song in their little banter but broke away as hollers came from the New Directions.

"WANKY"

"GETSOME HUMMEL"

"AWWWWWWWWW"

"GUYS THAT'S MY BROTHER"

"Can't you get tongue tied from that and have to get your tongue replaced with a cat tongue"

**Little Bit of Brittney at the end if you didn't know. Wait of course you did. I need some inspiration so please give requests because I have too much music to choose from.**


	8. Chapter 8

Glitter In the Air

**Another request! Reader's you have amazing taste in music really please send more requests.**

"Thank you for coming out and supporting us tonight we have one more song to slow the pace down so enjoy" Kurt spoke through the microphone. They had just finished Silly Love Songs and Wes, David and Thad had requested that Kurt should sing something because this was his idea. Tonight he was singing for himself and his girls.

As the boys started the intro Kurt slowly walked to Mercedes and took her hand. He walked around the other patrons and sung the first verse glancing at Blaine at the last line.

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
>Close your eyes and trust it. Just trust it<br>Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
>Have you ever looked fear in the face<br>And said I just don't care_

Kurt moved over to Sam who was sat on his own singing to him knowing he was lonely tonight he hugged him.

_It's only half past the point of no return_  
><em>The tip of the iceberg<em>  
><em>The sun before the burn<em>  
><em>The thunder before lightning<em>  
><em>And the breath before the phrase<em>  
><em>Have you ever felt this way?<em>

Next he moved to Santana who had a mask of indifference but Kurt saw her eyes wander to Brittney and soften. He smiled at her and sat in her lap knowing he was thin enough not to hurt the slender girl.

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?_  
><em>You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone<em>  
><em>Have you Ever been touched so gently you had to cry?<em>  
><em>Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?<em>

He stood and moved to the Warblers next smiling at each of them until his eyes flickered to Blaine's. On the lyrics kiss he felt his cheeks heat up and looked away to the crowd. If he would have kept looking he would have seen Blaine's face change as he realised he made Kurt feel like that and believing Kurt just had a silly Valentine's Day crush had completely gone out the window.

_It's only half past the point of oblivion_  
><em>The hourglass on the table<em>  
><em>The walk before the run<em>  
><em>The breathe before the kiss<em>  
><em>And the fear before the flames<em>  
><em>Have you ever felt this way?<em>

_La La La La La La La La_

_There you are, sitting in the garden_  
><em>Clutching my coffee,<em>  
><em>Calling me sugar<em>  
><em>You called me sugar<em>

Kurt let his eyes wander around the room looking at his friends and there dates and Puck had Lauren. Puck looking at her with a look he never gave anyone. He smiled to himself and moved back into formation with the other Warblers.

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?_  
><em>Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight<em>  
><em>Have you ever held your breathe and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

When the final note stopped the crowd breathed and the applause some people were looking lovingly at partners and others were tearing up. The Warblers bowed and walked out the back to the staff room which was there temporary dressing room. The boys cheered and celebrated both soloists looking proud. Blaine hugged Kurt.

"That was beautiful Kurt" Blaine pulled back looking teary eyed. Kurt beamed at him but noticed something softer about his expression. Blaine's mind was racing he would ask Kurt out but not then this was a time for him to celebrate. But soon he would ask him out soon….


	9. Chapter 9

I Miss You

"Welcome back guys, now for some of you this is your last year and other's it's your first" Mr Schue motioned to Blaine who was sat next to his boyfriend Kurt both holding hands. "Now I know that from the rumour mills a lot of you had a very romantic summer. So for the first assignment of the year I want you to sing to or about someone you care for. Alright guys." The club started talking to each other loudly.

Blaine turned to Kurt "You mind if I serenade you" He whispered lifting his eyebrows. Kurt laughed and nodded.

"You mind if I don't sing for you" Kurt asked apprehensively waiting for Blaine to shout at him.

"It's the 8th on Thursday isn't it" Blaine asked his sudden joy turned sullen. Again Kurt nodded not looking at Blaine. Blaine lifted Kurt's head with his fingers revealing his ocean blue eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"You can to whoever you want to who am I to stop you" Blaine smiled and kissed him.

Kurt thought about that day he and Blaine had talked about it and Blaine accepted that he wanted to be left alone to grieve but would accompany Kurt to Lima memorial after school.

The next few days….

After the usual love songs by Rachel, Finn, Tina, Blaine and Mercedes were preformed. Rachel had sung "One and only", Finn had sung "I don't want to miss a thing", Tina had sung "Hopelessly devoted to you", Blaine had sung "It's not unusual" (earning a blushed Kurt) and Mercedes had belted out Whitney's "I will always love you". These were on Tuesday and Wednesday. When Thursday rolled around Kurt and Artie walked into the choir together earning stares from the entire club accept Blaine. The sat together at the front and talked quietly Kurt had red eyes and was trying to hold tears back. When Mr Schue walked in Kurt suddenly stood and asked if he could go first he nodded and sat in the empty seat next to Kurt.

"This song is for someone extremely special who was in my life and I would like to honour them with this. Blaine" He motioned for Blaine to grab a guitar and he sat at the piano.

_I always needed time on my own__  
><em>_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry__  
><em>_And the days feel like years when I'm alone__  
><em>_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side___

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take__  
><em>_Do you see how much I need you right now?___

_When you're gone__  
><em>_The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
><em>_When you're gone__  
><em>_The face I came to know is missing too___

_When you're gone__  
><em>_The words I need to hear to always get me through__  
><em>_The day and make it ok__  
><em>_I miss you___

_I've never felt this way before__  
><em>_Everything that I do reminds me of you__  
><em>_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor__  
><em>_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do___

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take__  
><em>_Do you see how much I need you right now?___

_When you're gone__  
><em>_The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
><em>_And when you're gone__  
><em>_The face I came to know is missing too___

_And when you're gone__  
><em>_The words I need to hear to always get me through__  
><em>_The day and make it ok__  
><em>_I miss you___

_We were made for each other__  
><em>_Out here forever__  
><em>_I know we were, yeah___

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know__  
><em>_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul__  
><em>_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah___

_When you're gone__  
><em>_The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
><em>_And when you're gone__  
><em>_The face I came to know is missing too___

_And when you're gone__  
><em>_All the words I need to hear will always get me through__  
><em>_The day and make it ok__  
><em>_I miss you_

Kurt was nearly sobbing by the time he finished and everyone was shocked when Artie rolled over and hugged Kurt. Blaine sat down by Rachel who asked very loudly.

"What going on with Kurt and Artie? Did you guys break up?"

Blaine just shook his head and walked over to Kurt to whisper in his ear the glee club looked confused. Kurt nodded and he and Artie walked out of the room. Blaine stood in front of everyone and spoke with tears in his eyes.

"9 years ago today Artie was in a crash which involved him, his mother, Kurt and Kurt' mother. Artie and Kurt's mom were on one side of the car when a drunk driver smashed into them. Arties mom was in hospital for a few days with a broken arm but her airbag helped. Kurt was in hospital for a month because he had hit his head and left him in a coma for 3 weeks. Artie was in hospital for a few weeks after he had surgery to remove a piece of metal that was in his back leaving him paraplegic. Kurt's mom got the full impact of the crash and died instantly. Kurt wanted you to know but he wants' today to be about him and Artie he doesn't want pity he just wants' to grieve"

Blaine walked back to his seat to grab his bag and he left, the other sat there shocked there was not one dry eye in the room. The next day Kurt and Artie were back to normal but as the talked they shared a look and both nodded, they knew that it wasn't the same for either of them but they knew that day would always be there if they were together or apart and that kept them together.


	10. Chapter 10

The Cheerleader

Blaine was speechless and not the only one the Glee club minus Brittney and Santana looked at the door and just stared.

"You sold your soul to the devil again" Puck stated. Kurt walked in full clad in Cheerio's uniform and sat next to Blaine who had yet to pick his jaw up from the flaw.

"Yeah well when NYADA get a letter telling them they that I'm a hopefully a two times national title holder in cheerleading where I sang numerous solo's I think it will give me a better hope to get in." Kurt announced then signed looking at Blaine and chuckled.

"Cheerleading" Blaine said in a strangled voice. Kurt hummed affirmatively leaning over to whisper to Blaine who gulped comically and eyes smouldered at Kurt.

"So guys… Kurt what this" Mr Schuster said no hiding the venom in his voice.

Kurt sighed "Sue said we will win nationals this year if I sing again and two nationals titles would look better on my NYADA application three would look great" Kurt snipped the last part.

"Anyway I've been at practice for over a week and we have a performance tomorrow anyway so there's nothing you can do about it." Kurt sat back and felt Blaine's breath on his neck whispering he chuckled and pecked Blaine.

"Kurt I think that's subject discussion we need loyalty in here and last time you went to coach Sylvester-"

"I got protection from the jocks made great friends in the Cheerio's and got to sing some great solo's and win a national championship. I don't see any bad points"

"Your betraying us to the enemy I think Sue is manipulating you like she did Santana" Mr Schuster shouted at him. Kurt looked shocked.

"You're just angry because every time I asked you for help you shrugged me off Sue actually gives a crap about us not just the golden two" Pointing to Rachael and Finn "Plus she already knew I'd be back she had my uniform re fitted somehow"

**A week earlier…**

"That's my deal Porcelain take it or leave it" Sue spoke with a smug grin lighting up her features.

"Fine, I'll deal" Kurt begrudgingly murmured.

"Good to have you back Porcelain your uniform is in on the hanger behind the door" Sue spoke reading something and turning away from Kurt who looked bemused. He walked to the door and grabbed the uniform checking the size.

"Thanks coach. You know deep down I actually think you like us. Don't worry I won't repeat that I'll be called crazy" Kurt wandered out the door hearing Sue mumble about evil wood nymph he shook his head and sighed.

**Normal time…**

"How can we be sure that you won't give Sue info about us I'm sorry all the Cheerio's have to choose this or Sue" Will's tome was final.

"You know I want a garneted Nationals trophy not one that will never be" Santana and Brittney took their leave looking back at the door for Kurt.

"Yeah I need the title for NYADA sorry guys" He stood kissed Blaine's cheek and walked to the door.

"I don't see there being any point for me to stick around" Blaine got up and walked to Kurt who looked shell shocked. They whispered for a second (Kurt telling him to stay and Blaine saying he had another year) and walked out.

Mr Schuster turned to face the board "Well great 4 member down guess we'll have to come up with something. Puck could you get Zizes" He turned back around to an empty classroom.

_Oh crap!_

**The Next day**

"All classes need to report to the gym immediately or I will torch every class room until you are all there dead or alive" A scream of panic and everyone bolted to the gym.

Sue stood in front of everyone with her megaphone "Now you insurable little rat's here are my award winning Cheerio's.

Kurt **Santana** _Brittney __**All**_

PART ROCK  
>YEA<br>Wooo!  
>LETS GO!<br>Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time [X2]<p>

We just wanna see yaa!

Shake That !

In the club party rock look up on your girl  
>She on my jock non stop when we in the spot<br>Booty move away like she on the block  
>What the track I gots to know<br>Top jeans tatto cause I'm rock and roll  
>Half black half white diamino<br>Gane the money out the door

**Yoooo!  
>I'm runnin through these hoes like drano<br>I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo  
>We<strong>**party rock****yea! that's the crew that I'm reppin  
>On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin<br>Hey!**

_**Party rock**__**is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time [X2]<strong>_

_**We just wanna see yaa!**_

Everyday I'm shuffelin

Shuffelin shuffelin

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
>We get money don't be mad now stop hatein is bad<p>

One more shot for us  
><strong>Another round<strong>  
>Please fill up my cup<br>**Don't mess around**  
>We just wanna see<br>**You shake it now**  
>Now you wanna be<br>**Your naked now**

_Get up get down put your__hands__up to the__sound__[X3]  
>Put your<em>_hands__up to the__sound__[X2]  
>Get up [X9]<br>_Put your hands up to the sound  
>To the sound<br>Put your hands up !

Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good good good time<p>

Chaos erupted as screams pierced through the short silence the Cheerio's all swarmed around Kurt who gladly hugged he girls.

"Beat That William" Sue Screamed through the Megaphone.

**Will suck sorry if your not a fan. Love Cheerleading Kurt**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: Extreme sadness**

You Lost Me

Blaine saw him from the back of the auditorium his heart skipped. _Kurt. _He hadn't spoken to him in weeks and Kurt's eyes looked dead. Blaine stumbled through the rest of the routine and ran from the backstage to the corridor outside the auditorium. He was there.

"Kurt… I…" Blaine got out before a slight sob.

"Don't please" Kurt said his dead voice matching his eyes "Just listen"

Kurt moved down the hall way and Blaine followed eagerly just a few paces behind. They reached the choir room where some of the reserve band members were. Kurt sat behind the piano and motioned Blaine to the chair at the front of the room. He hadn't looked Blaine in the face since the auditorium.

Kurt started to play a melody and sang.

I am done, smoking gun  
>We've lost it all, the love is gone<br>She has won, now it's no fun  
>We've lost it all, the love is gone<p>

And we had magic  
>And this is tragic<br>You couldn't keep your hands to yourself

I feel like our world's been infected  
>And somehow you left me neglected<br>We've found our lives been changed  
>Babe, you lost me<p>

And we tried, oh how we cried  
>We lost ourselves, the love has died<br>And though we tried you can't deny  
>We're left as shells, we lost the fight<p>

And we had magic  
>And this is tragic<br>You couldn't keep your hands to yourself

I feel like our world's been infected  
>And somehow you left me neglected<br>We've found our lives been changed  
>Babe, you lost me<p>

Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet  
>But you chose lust when you deceived me<br>And you'll regret it, but it's too late  
>How can I ever trust you again?<p>

I feel like our world's been infected  
>And somehow you left me neglected<br>We've found our lives been changed  
>Babe, you lost me<p>

Kurt finished with tears in his eyes still no emotion showing.

"Were over Blaine if that wasn't clear" Kurt gritted out his eye swimming with anger now. He got up and walked to the door tilting his head towards Blaine.

"Goodbye Blaine"

**Sorry don't hate me i needed to get the feels out... Please review...**


	12. Chapter 12

The Boy Is Mine

**I'm back! **

Kurt was sat in the middle seat with Blaine and Brittney beside him when Adam walked in and started to sing.

_[Spoken]_  
>Adam - Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute<p>

Blaine - Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar

Adam - Yeah, you do too but, hmm  
>I just wanted to know do you know<br>somebody named  
>you know his name<p>

Blaine - Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name

Adam - I just wanted to let you know, he's mine

Blaine - Uh,no, no he's mine

_[Sing]_  
>Both - You need to give it up<br>Had about enough  
>It's not hard to see<br>The boy is mine  
>I'm sorry that you<br>Seem to be confused  
>He belongs to me<br>The boy is mine

Adam - I think it's time we got this straight  
>Let's sit and talk, face to face<br>There is no way you could mistake him, for your man  
>Are you insane<p>

Blaine - See I know that you may be  
>Just a bit jealous of me<br>Cause you're blind if you can't see  
>That his love is all in me<p>

Adam - See I tried to hesitate  
>I didn't want to say, what he told me<br>He said, without me  
>He couldn't make it through the day<br>Ain't that a shame

Blaine - And maybe you misunderstood  
>Cause I can't see how he could<br>Wanna take his time and that's all good  
>All of my love was all it took<p>

Both - You need to give it up  
>Had about enough<br>It's not hard to see  
>The boy is mine<br>I'm sorry that you  
>Seem to be confused (confused)<br>He belongs to me  
>The boy is mine<p>

Blaine - Must you do the things you do  
>Keep on acting like a fool<br>You need to know, it's me not you  
>And if you didn't know it, girl it's true<p>

Adam - I think that you should realize  
>And try to understand, why<br>He is a part of my life  
>I know it's killing you inside<p>

Blaine - You can say what you wanna say  
>What we have, you can't take<br>From the truth, you can't escape  
>I can tell the real, from the fake<p>

Adam - When will you get the picture  
>You're the past, I'm the future<br>Get away, it's my time to shine  
>If you didn't know, the boy is mine<p>

Both - You need to give it up  
>Had about enough (enough)<br>It's not hard to see (to see)  
>The boy is mine (the boy is mine)<br>I'm sorry that you (sorry that you)  
>Seem to be confused (seem to be confused)<br>He belongs to me (he belongs to me)  
>The boy is mine (the boy is mine)<p>

Adam (Blaine) - You need to give it up (ooh)  
>Had about enough (had about enough)<br>It's not hard to see (he's mine he's mine he's mine he's mine)  
>The boy is mine<br>I'm sorry that you (I'm so sorry)  
>Seem to be confused (you seem to be confused)<br>He belongs to me (he belongs to me)  
>The boy is mine<p>

Adam - You can't destroy this love I've found  
>Your silly games, I won't allow<br>The boy is mine, without a doubt  
>You might as well throw in the towel<p>

Blaine - What makes you think that he wants you  
>When I'm the one that brought him to<br>This special place that's in my heart  
>Cause he was my love, right from the start<p>

Both - You need to give it up  
>Had about enough<br>It's not hard to see  
>The boy is mine oohh<br>I'm sorry that you (I'm sorry that you)  
>Seem to be confused<br>He belongs to me  
>The boy is mine<p>

Both - You need to give it up  
>Had about enough<br>It's not hard to see  
>The boy is mine<br>I'm sorry that you  
>Seem to be confused<br>He belongs to me  
>The boy is mine<p>

Both - I'm sorry that you  
>Seem to be confused<br>He belongs to me  
>The boy is mine<p>

"Kurt, are you okay" Rachael nudged him awake after he started mumbling.

"What, oh god" Kurt asked dazed until it dawned on him. He was dreaming.

"You were mumbling Blaine's name so I thought I'd stop _that _dream before it started" she said smirking as she did so.

"No. I wasn't. Ugh you're infuriating." He stormed out the room as her cackling started.

**Just a short one but a double whammy! **


	13. Chapter 13

Love Me Again

**I got a little inspiration for these stories.**

Kurt and Santana sat in the audience waiting for the last performance of regional's.

"That song all or nothing was great" Santana said.

"Yeah especially for an original song, It beats my headband no doubt" Kurt said smirking as he did so.

"Yeah that's for sure" She replied laughing as she did so.

"Starting with Icona Pop too got the crowd going" Kurt said.

"Yeah and when they sing hall of fame they'll bring the house down" Santana said, looking proudly to the stage.

An unfamiliar song started from the speakers.

"What's going on" Kurt looking confusedly at the stage as Blaine walked out with the boys behind him.

Know I've done wrong, left your heart torn  
>Is that what devils do?<br>Took you so long, where only fools gone  
>I shook the angel in you!<br>Now I'm rising from the crowd  
>Rising up to you!<br>Feel with all the strength I found  
>There's nothing I can't do!<p>

I need to know now, know now  
>Can you love me again?<br>I need to know now, know now  
>Can you love me again?<br>I need to know now, know now  
>Can you love me again?<p>

The boys started to back him up here. Whilst Kurt still looked confused and was Blaine looking at him, no that's, no he wouldn't.

I need to know now, know now  
>Can you love me again?<br>I need to know now, know now  
>Can you love me again?<p>

It's unforgivable,  
>I stole and burnt your soul<br>Is that what demons do, hey?  
>They rule the worst in me<br>Destroy everything,  
>They blame on angels like you, hey!<br>Now I'm rising from the crowd  
>Rising up to you!<br>Filled with all the strength I found  
>There's nothing I can't do!<p>

I need to know now, know now  
>Can you love me again?<br>I need to know now, know now  
>Can you love me again?<br>I need to know now, know now  
>Can you love me again?<br>I need to know now, know now  
>Can you love me again?<br>I need to know now, know now  
>Can you love me again?<p>

The girls moved on stage and started to dance with the boys but nothing took Kurt's attention off of Blaine.

Uh, uh, uh, uh!  
>Oh, oh!<p>

Told you once again,  
>Do this again, do this again, oh!<br>I told you once again,  
>Do this again, do this again, oh, oh!<p>

I need to know now, know now  
>Can you love me again?<br>I need to know now, know now  
>Can you love me again?<br>I need to know now, know now  
>Can you love me again?<br>I need to know now, know now  
>Can you love me again?<br>I need to know now, know now  
>Can you love me again?<p>

_Later after the Wemma wedding scene…_

"Did you like the song" Blaine said bouncing on his feet as he did so.

"Yeah it was great" Kurt said looking down.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I always love watching you sing, and you really did give a great spin to the song I love John Newman's version but that was great too." Kurt gave Blaine a tight smile.

"What did you think about the lyrics just out of curiosity" Blaine said trying to steer the conversation back.

"I think we have a long way to go before we even talk about dating again Blaine. Look you hurt me, bad. And singing a song no matter how good isn't going to change that. And I don't need to love you again I never stopped in the first place" Kurt rushed his words out not meaning to say the last part.

"You still love me" Blaine asked astonished at Kurt admission.

"Yeah but it doesn't mean anything I'll always love you. You're my first everything. You'll always have a place in my heart. Whether that place is permanent or not we'll have to see."

"So does that mean I have a chance" Blaine said smirking as he did so.

"One chance, okay. So don't screw it up this time."

"Yeah, okay, one chance, got it" Blaine was now bouncing on his feet again.

"Oh and take the smug grin of your face it's not like I've agreed to marrying you, okay" Kurt said walking away and over to Emma to congratulate her.

"Not yet anyway" Blaine mumbled touching the ring box in his pocket before moving over to Will.

"Not yet"

**Sorry about the delay I'm still taking on suggestions if you want to leave a comment with one that would be great! **


End file.
